


Welcome Home

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Body Worship, Comfort, F/F, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is warmly welcomed into the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink.](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50920566#t50920566)

“Are you all right?”

Pietro finally opened his eyes, dazed and pupils blown as Steve pulled back from his mouth. He nodded slowly, not wanting to dislodge Natasha slowly nibbling on his ear, Clint's dexterous torment of his nipples, or the slow, sensuous slide of his pants off his body, courtesy of Sam. 

He looked too primed, hot and ready to explode, and mumbled something incomprehensible even to Wanda. She ran her fingers through his hair, and whispered soothingly in Sovokian, telling him to calm, quiet, to enjoy the welcome. He tilted his head back a little to catch her eyes and she just smiled, touching his neck with infinite gentleness. A wave of tension left his body as the last of his clothes did, and Pietro shouted wordlessly as Vision moved in to touch him where he was so hot and hard and ready. Jim's hands moved to steady him, hold him secure, and Pietro finally slumped as the first wave of anticipation and pleasure rolled through him in orgasm, his face relaxing as his teammates pressed in close around his body.

That Pietro even lived was Vision's idea. As soon as the last of Ultron was gone, he had flown back to rush Peitro to Helen Cho's regenerative cradle. As fast as his metabolism was, his body had been desperately trying to stitch itself back together when the bullets had hit. Speed and no small amount luck had made miracles possible under Dr. Cho's hands. 

The procedure hadn't gone as quickly as the doctor had healed Clint, nor even as quickly as she'd made Vision. For once since the experiments on the Maximoff twins, Pietro had had to go slow. Wanda and Vision had been there at crucial parts of the process, using their powers to make certain his mind remained whole as his body was put back together.

But the knowledge that her brother had lived, after that awful, devastating hour in which she'd felt her other half die, had been enough to give Wanda wings and let her join the Avengers with her whole heart. The wait had seemed like nothing, when the alternative would have been life without him. She had thrown herself into training with her new team every minute she had not been at the cradle, confident that soon, soon, Pietro would be there.

“We should welcome him back,” Vision had said. “He needs to reclaim himself and his body after such an experience.”

For a being who had been so recently born, his advice was often very, very wise. And at the same time, sometimes it was innocent of the conventions of society, because Wanda knew that his suggestion had not been some idle thing, not some polite way of giving him space, but a blatant invitation into the tangled relationship the new Avengers team had.

At one time, such a thing would have shocked her. That was before she had met Captain Steve Rogers. 

His mind was first-class, and despite never having encountered someone of her powers before, it hadn't stopped him from damn well inventing training for her based on what he'd observed. He was determined for her to be able to hold her own alongside Sam and Jim's technical flying prowess, Natasha and his acrobatic combat skill, and Vision's... everything. He knew she had the power to turn enemies against each other, to manipulate the world around her, but he'd asked her to not just be their sword, but also a shield.

“Thor's people have a few with powers in your wheelhouse, and the last thing we need is a repeat of what happened with Bruce in Wakanda,” he'd said. She had winced at that, but he'd been merciless. That mistake born out of anger was her own sin to expiate, and Rogers was helping her do that now. “And there are likely others on Earth with similar abilities. I know you can call up fear, but can you shield someone from it? If someone gets into our heads, can you throw them out? If someone turns us against each other, can you turn us back? Saving us from ourselves could turn the tide.”

He'd offered himself as a test subject, just to get her used to pulling up good memories instead of bad, strong memories of happiness or connection or love, to bring them out pure and whole instead of using those connections to dig up vulnerabilities.

She hadn't expected what she had gotten, a sudden, vivid vision of Steve entwined in a tangled, sweaty knot with the other Avengers, his hard, muscled body sinking down to envelop Thor's cock, on his knees to bury his face in Clint's groin, spreading Natasha's thighs to lick her folds while Tony Stark pushed into ass in a slow, sensuous rhythm, using his large hands to stroke Bruce's erection while the others mauled his body to make him moan with full-throated abandon.

Wanda had gone hot and red-faced at the memory, and pulled back to see Steve blushing a little. He'd coughed a bit, slightly embarrassed, but not by much. He seemed utterly unashamed about the sex, more that she had gotten such a full-frontal view without warning. Though... perhaps there was also a little bit of revenge for what she'd put them all through in Wakanda. She actually respected him for that; a plaster saint was a hard man to follow. A human, she could understand. Particularly a human who cared so much for his friends that his love had permeated the memory with throbbing intensity. 

“Ah... oh,” she'd said eloquently, putting her hand to her mouth to cover her dropped jaw.

“Sorry,” he'd said, with a bit of a shrug. “Old memory. Though that would shock me out of mind control really damn fast, bringing _that_ up.” Wanda had colored again, and he'd smiled slightly. “I have a more recent version. A few of them.” He'd paused just a minute, seeming to consider, and added, “And an open invitation for you to join in, if you'd like. Only if you'd like.”

She had considered the offer, and not long. She could have been offended at Steve's memories, but it was _his_ head, and in one's head, one could think what one wished. She had already dug into some of his fears about his past, his role in the future, and it gave her a complete view to see his pleasure in the present. Particularly when he wanted to share.

It had taken the others not very long to agree to the same offer Steve had made them, and before long, Wanda had found herself not just with friends, but lovers as well. She'd learned all about Sam's selflessness, Jim's experience, Steve's dedication, Natasha's chameleon skill, and Vision's enthusiasm, while they'd learned her perseverance.

And now, she wanted Pietro to learn. He had been released from the cradle, whole and well, brought to the Avengers' new headquarters for a long-overdue reunion with his sister, and she had been more than willing to take Vision's advice to help him reclaim himself.

“You all want to _what?_ ” he'd said, eyes wide, mouth dropping open, and Wanda had smiled and touched him with her scarlet power, letting him see what they'd done together. This was her brother, her twin, plucked from the veil of death and wanting to do what was right, and he deserved the pleasure, the warmth, the friendship she had found with the team.

“Welcome you back. I want you to know. They want you to know how much you are needed here,” she'd said, touching the sides of his face and smiling up at him. He still seemed thin and pale from the toll the cradle had taken on him, jittery from not using his powers, uncertain about his role in the team. But Wanda was offering someplace they could belong, where he wasn't just wanted, but _needed_. 

“But you...” he'd trailed off uncertainly, wanting what was being offered but also embarrassed about accepting such attentions when she would be so close...

“I will be there to make sure they will not hurt you,” she'd said fiercely. “I will let them know if they push you too far. Or not far enough. I will not be apart from you, not after all this time.”

He'd gripped her hand hard enough to hurt and pressed their foreheads together, gratitude suffusing his mind in a wave of relief.

Steve had set everything up for the next day, including bringing in a very enthusiastic Clint Barton, with a permission note from his wife and a determination that almost matched Wanda's to see Pietro forget all the pain he'd gone through.

Wanda touched Pietro's temples as his breathing slowed slightly in the aftermath of his orgasm, and smiled to hear him whimper a little as Jim's hands glided up the sole of his foot, along his calf, to his inner thigh. She could feel his heart beating rabbit-quick, and Vision tilted his head in curiosity as Pietro's cock hardened again within minutes.

“Oh, this is going to be even more fun that Steve,” Sam said with a grin, making Pietro smile quizzically, and Steve ruefully. Sam didn't hesitate, just leaned down to let his lips envelop Pietro's hardness, making him shout before Clint's clever fingers and mouth descended on his nipples to turn his sounds into a helpless groan. His thighs fell open under gentle pressure from Jim, and he trembled as Jim and Steve started to kiss along the strong muscles there on either side. Pietro gasped, his head arching back into Wanda's lap as Vision's strong, cool fingers, slick with something marvelously slippery, circled the tight pucker of his ass. 

He blinked, eyes streaming as Natasha moved in and touched Wanda's cheek, turning her face to the side to kiss her thoroughly. A crimson aura flashed briefly around Natasha, and she gasped into his sister's mouth, her hips twitching in restless circles before bucking sharply, flashes of red sparking down her body. His grin must have matched Wanda's as Natasha opened her eyes, challenge in every line of her.

“Two can play at that game,” she warned, and playfully nudged Pietro over so his head rested on Wanda's knee, giving Natasha enough room to steal her hand under Wanda's skirt while the other slid up her blouse to cup a breast. He bit his lip to see the bliss on Wanda's face, and sighed as Vision's fingers circled his hole before breaching slightly. The penetration sent a sharp zing of sensation through his whole body, and Sam made a muffled sound of surprise as Pietro came again into the warmth of his mouth.

“Good, good,” he managed to get out, his accent thick to the point of incomprehensibility, those words about the only ones he could manage in English right now. Clint flicked his eyes up at him, and switched sides to torment his sensitive flesh anew, tongue stroking a tight nipple, his fingers tugging skillfully at the other. Pietro was hard again before he had time to breathe, and Sam chuckled. 

“Ok, time to step up our game,” Jim warned, and Pietro had bucked his hips down onto Vision's fingers as he twisted two inside him, the thickness and smooth glide feeling fantastic. Jim made a peculiar noise, and Pietro turned his head just enough to see Sam's hand busy between Jim's legs, and then Wanda shifted underneath him, red flashing all over everyone in an instant of brief, shared bliss as she rode Natasha's hands. Embarrassment for being so close to Wanda as she let go didn't even register as Steve leaned over to kiss him, hot and strong, his tongue pushing in against Pietro's quick, darting movements. He moaned into Pietro's mouth, and Pietro felt unexpectedly powerful. He pushed himself deeper, Vision now with three fingers opening up, Jim's sounds getting more and more desperate. 

He pulled away from Steve slightly, seeing Jim rising over him, pupils blown, smiling at him. “I'm gonna ride you, all right?” he asked, and Pietro nodded so frantically that Wanda giggled a little, then gasped as Natasha did something else under her skirt. In retaliation, the air pulsed crimson around Natasha, who gasped something that sounded suspiciously like, “Gorgeous,” in Sokovian, before shuddering through long moments of powerful pleasure. Pietro had his attention yanked back to his own body as Steve pulled back lightly caress his open thighs, priming him as Vision's cool fingers rolled a condom, then more slick, over his cock. Jim sank down with Vision steadying him, solid heat and beautiful snug pressure around him, Vision's fingers still pumping away in his ass. 

It was so good, the heat and touch and _welcome_ all around him, with Clint still touching him with dedicated fingers, Sam kneeling up to kiss Jim, Steve keeping him open, and Vision concentrating on making Pietro feel entirely new things. Having Wanda and Natasha so close was its own special kind of pleasure; he would have felt guilty depriving her of even a single night of this kind of fun. Pietro was being given so much, touched so thoroughly, he suddenly wanted more, to give as much as he was getting. 

Sam and Steve looked like they had been waiting far too long, and they were just close enough for him to reach out and touch them. Sam made a satisfied sound and turned into Pietro's grip, grabbing a bottle of the same slippery stuff Vision had been using and dousing both of his hands. It was messy and got everywhere on the bed, but then Steve turned so Pietro could grasp his erection too, and suddenly he had two needy cocks in his hands. Their pulses under his fingers, Sam's faster, Steve's stronger, gave him enough of a distraction to be able to enjoy Jim riding him and Vision's fingers in him without going entirely to pieces. 

“Feels so good,” Sam said, pushing in his grip and bracing himself on Pietro's shoulders and Jim's thigh. His eyes were closed as his hips worked, fingers twitching restlessly between his friends as he enjoyed every second of it their attention.

“More, Pietro,” Steve gasped, and Pietro shuddered at the power in Steve's sudden, convulsive grip on his thigh, feeling himself go even harder and making Jim moan with it. Here was someone who could take whatever his powers could dish out. He began to move his hand faster and faster, his motions blurring, and Steve just groaned and gave himself up to it. It was difficult to keep his left hand slow for Sam, and his right quick for Steve, but so, so worth it to hear them both.

Vision watched him from his position between Pietro's thighs, and reached a glistening hand around to close around Jim's bobbing member, stroking with deliberate intent. Pietro felt Jim clench around him at the extra stimulation, and his hips drove up without permission as Vision didn't miss a beat between stroking inside at something that made Pietro see stars, and giving Jim a place to thrust his hard and ready cock. 

Beneath him, Wanda bucked slightly, one hand touching his neck, the other reaching out to pull Natasha into a deep and messy kiss, their breasts crushed together as they grappled for dominance. He grinned at that, biting his lip at Clint did some fluttery thing to his nipples that made him come again, shooting hot and fast into Jim's body. Jim moaned but didn't stop as Pietro hardened again in moments, rolling his hips slightly as Vision kept stroking him with deliberate intent.

Pietro looked down at Clint half-sprawled on his chest, all his focus on giving Pietro pleasure. This was a welcome for Pietro, but also a thank-you for Clint's life, for his family. Pietro's mouth suddenly felt needy, open, and he whispered Clint's name.

“Up here. In me,” he got out, licking his lips to make them shine. Sam was kneading at Pietro's shoulder and Jim's thigh like a cat as he bucked into Pietro's grip, but still spared a gasped agreement, freeing a hand for a moment to tug Clint away from his self-appointed task and push him further up the bed. Steve was too lost in Pietro's blinding speed, and suddenly spurted on the sheets as his orgasm overtook him. Pietro only slowed down long enough for Steve to recover, then sped up again, tilting his chin at Clint.

Clint blinked and looked up at Wanda, her eyes half-lidded with pleasure as she turned away from Natasha's mouth. She nodded deliberately, then closed her eyes again as Natasha kissed down her neck, sucking lines of bruises into her flesh. Pietro felt Wanda touching his neck in reassurance, in agreement, and licked his lips again. He had nearly given his life for the man, and wanted to make sure Clint knew the debt had already been paid.

“Want you,” he said, and Clint seemed to get with the program all at once. His clothes vanished nearly as quickly as Pietro could have wished for, and in seconds Clint's cock was sliding into Pietro's mouth, the scent of musk and salt filling his senses. He hummed in welcome, concentrating hard to feel Sam and Steve in his hands, reveling in the feel of Jim and Vision around and in his body, knowing Natasha and Wanda were inches away enjoying themselves and the show that was being put on. 

Pietro darted his tongue out quickly, caressing Clint's cock with a view to make him come hard and fast. Sam grunted out something between a curse and exclamation, spilling over Pietro's hand, and Steve shuddered through another orgasm, putting his hand on Pietro's wrist to get him to stop with a grateful and breathless, “Thank you.” 

“I can't-” Clint said, and Pietro could feel him harden even further, get even hotter in his mouth. He sucked Clint down deeper, faster, tongue moving even more quickly, and Clint suddenly shot his seed down Pietro's throat with a wordless moan. “Oh, God,” he said finally, pulling away with blow pupils and a slack frame to lay loose-limbed with the others. 

Vision caught Pietro's eyes as the others fell away, and suddenly did something very complicated and quick around the head of Jim's erection. It was like setting off a rocket, and Jim came with a look of shock on his face, clenching so hard Pietro followed him into bliss, not even trying to hold back. Vision caressed him inside, drawing out his orgasm, and a pulse of sunny yellow power flowed between them.

“Wonderful,” he whispered, slowly withdrawing his fingers from Pietro's body, the others' pleasure his own, shared by the Mind Stone for the otherwise externally sexless android.

Next to him, Natasha finally relaxed, pulling away from Wanda to drape herself over Pietro and Sam both, giving Wanda's thigh a lingering touch as she curled up to share body heat with her friends. All of them were flopped around him, spent and close enough to touch again, smiling at each other like it was the easiest thing in the world. Like home.

He looked up at Wanda, mouthing, “Thank you,” and she leaned down to kiss him on the lips, not minding the taste of Clint on them, the gesture somehow still just as it had always been between them, no matter what else they had lost or gained. 

“Welcome home,” she said, and he smiled up at her from the cradle of her thighs.


End file.
